


A Lion's Warmth

by The_Myth_Rider



Series: The Dragon With A Mane [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea can get some, F/F, Girls Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and Ariel does not complain lol, as a treat, warm hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: 17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dragon With A Mane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639684
Kudos: 4





	A Lion's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this should be here as well as Tumblr, to help strengthen the terribly small Dorothea X Female OC tag, lol. Also I'm pretty proud of this.

Sometimes Ariel thought the goddess had it out for her. Other times, she thought that perhaps instead she was trying to help. But there were, rarely if ever at all, times when Ariel wondered if both could happen at once. For she found herself in such a moment, where she could not tell if this was a punishment or a reward.

Ariel _had_ been having tea with Dorothea in the other woman’s room, and it had been going well. Very well, in fact…maybe even too well. Her first mistake was noting out loud to the songstress hadn’t been spending as much time with various men as she once had. Which resulted in a look, comment, and wink (in that order) that had rendered Ariel speechless and blushing. Honestly, she knew how much time they’d spent together, but Ariel had originally thought that her luck only extended as far as close friendship.

Ariel was right on the word “close”, perhaps not on friendship, though.

Before Ariel had realized what they were talking about, she blinked and found herself suddenly held down by Dorothea’s weight on her lap. Even her darker complexion wasn’t enough to hide the furious blush that had taken to her cheeks. She didn’t fight it, though, strangely enough. Even as Dorothea came closer, almost too close, Ariel simply found herself lost.

If Ariel had thought Dorothea was beautiful at a distance, she was stunned speechless from seeing her so close. At this point, she didn’t even know if the woman was still speaking to her. All she knew were those green eyes that scanned her face, an awfully fond smile on her lips. Speaking of, Ariel could swear she felt a fingertip trace along her own, and that realization made her blink, and finally hear what Dorothea was saying.

“I’ve…actually considered these far more than I usually do.”

Ariel gulped as she tried to keep her focus, and frowned.

“Considered what?”

Dorothea’s finger had rested on her lips, and she’d let it follow their movements during Ariel’s question. She simply grinned and met her eyes, the expression so much sweeter up close.

“Simple…this.”

Suddenly, Ariel lost her breath, as Dorothea leaned even closer as she moved her finger to her chin. The songstress then leaned in and kissed her. A part of her screamed a warning, that this was dangerous, that this risked everything she was trying to do. As far as everyone else was concerned, Ariel was actually Leonard, and that included Dorothea. But even she had to admit, Ariel had dreamed about this moment.

So she simply closed her eyes, and enjoyed it.

The warnings in Ariel’s mind were increasingly drowned out as the moment lasted. As Dorothea boldly kissed her harder, and lost as she was, Ariel met her beat for beat. She was never one to not work as hard as everyone else, after all. Though, Dorothea wasn’t the only one who felt bold. Without another thought, Ariel deftly snuck her way past her vest, and tentatively found the songstress’ back.

Now it was Dorothea’s turn to be surprised, it seemed, as she gasped and pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open, the green oddly darkened in a way Ariel hadn’t expected possible. Dorothea grinned, then, and leaned back closer.

“Your hands are so warm…” She whispered in Ariel’s ear, voice melodious as ever.

Ariel, her mind too far gone to recover, simply smiled and kissed Dorothea again, and reveled in the knowledge that she could. 


End file.
